winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Continent of Magix
This fictional continent is a large landmass with many countries, mentioned throughout the Winx Club series, divideing up the mainland the the surrounding islands. Nations Kingdom of Sparks *Capital City: Domino *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Sparks is one of the wealthyist and most powerfull nations on the continent. An unnatural creation, forged in the fires of various wars, it adopts a imperialist additude towards the surrounding nations. It, along with Solaria and Eraklyon, is one of the three Triad Kingdoms. Kingdom of Solaria *Capital City: Valeria *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Solaria is the middle of the Triad Kingdoms. Fine with its current borders, the nation adopts an isolationist additude to the surrounding nations while still maintaining good relations with its triad allies. Kingdom of Eraklyon *Capital City: Heraklyon city *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Eraklyon is the southern most of the Triad Kingdoms. It is the most warrior like of the three, and is constantly at war with the tyrannical Obsidian to the south. United States of Earth *Capital City: Gardenia *Government: Republic *Head of State: President Earth is an unnatural creation, and one of the newest nations to the continent (along with the Republic of Magix). Fresh from the fires of the War of Independence from the Zenith Empire, it is a strong ally with the republic to the south, but is still unfriendly with the empire to the east. Confederacy of Obsidian *Capital City: Obsidian City *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen The Confederacy of Obsidian, more commonly known as Obsidian, or The Confederacy, is one of the 3 most tyrannical nations on the continent. The other 2 being Shadowhaunt and Whisperia. Is seeks to expand its borders through war. But is never able to get far due to the combined forces of Eraklyon to the north, and Realix to the east. They've never even managed to conquer peacefull Ohm, which they've failed to do numerous times Republic of Magix *Capital City: Magix City *Government: Republic *Head of State: President Magix, like Earth, is fresh from the fires of the War for independence from the Zenith Empire. While still unfriendly with the Empire, it maintains its wartime ally and works to build relations with the surrounding nations. Zenith Empire *Capital City: Titania *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: Emperor/Empress The Zenith Empire is the largest nation on the continent by total land area. The most technologically advanced, it prides itself with learning and military, but was still unable to crush the two rebellions in the west. Kingdom of Linphea *Capital City: Marigold *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Sage Linphea is one of the peaceful nations of the continent. It is mostly forest with several small cities and villages around the kingdom. It has programs created specifically for maintaining the Great Forest of Linphea, which spans across the entire kingdom. It dosent think much about it's military, but maintains a small one simply for self defence. It has good relations with Sparks on the other side of the continent, and USE just to the south. Commonwealth of Isis *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Kingdom of Tides *Capital City: Andros *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Melody Federation *Capital City: *Government: Republic *Head of State: Prime Minister Principality of Omega *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Prince/Princess Union of Tir Nan Og *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Matriarchy *Head of state: Queen Empire of Realix *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: Emperor/Empress Kingdom of Shadowhaunt *Capital City: Shadowhaunt City *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: King Viceroyalty of Espero *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Viceroy Kingdom of Oppositus *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Grand Duchy of Hoggar *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Grand Duke/Duchess Whisperia Empire *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Emperor/Empress Kingdom of Ohm *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *head of State: Shah Kingdom of Downland *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Kingdom of Light-Haven *Capital City: Roccoluce *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen Known Wars and Conflicts War for Independence from the Zenith Empire *Combatants: Magix and the USE vs the Zenith Empire *Duration: 8 years *Cause: Zenith's refusal to recognise Magix and USE Declarations of Independence *Result: Magix and the USE gain their independence Solarian Civil War *Combatants: Solarian Nationalists vs Solarian Rebellion *Duration: 7 years *Cause: Dictatorial tyranny of the monarchy *Result: Dictatorial monarchy replaced, people prosper Sparkish-Whisperian War *Combatants: Sparks vs Whisperia *Duration: 4 years *Cause: Territorial expansion by Whisperia *Result: Whisperian invasion of Sparks repelled, no changes in territory